The Hybrids
by Bloope
Summary: Three Powerful demons who used to work for the Mayor have found the technology and spells to make a hybrid between a slayer and a demon/a vampire and they intend on using it on Buffy and Faith


The Hybrid  
  
Faith had been in Sunnydale for two weeks now, keeping a low profile so didn't have to run into Buffy. Faith sat in the dirty bar of Sunnydale slurpping a beer. Faith ran her black nails around the bottle and looked around. Faith then felt someone slip a note infront of her. Faith opened it and said,"Welcome Back Faith Wilkins." Faith ripped up the note and turned around to see three demons in black suits standing behind her. Faith said,"Let me guess, you left note." The middle demon nodded and said,"Come with us Faith, we have alot to show you." The demons escorted Faith out and led her to a limo. They drove into the night's sky, none of them saying a word. Faith said,"So who are you guys?" The demon on the left of her said,"I am Klivar, this is Gulvar and across from you is Cizar." Faith looked and nodded at the other demons and said,"So what do you want with me?" Klivar smiled and said,"We worked for the mayor, looking after the underground, where the Demons roam, when he  
died we took over Sunnydale, and everything goes through us." Faith smiled and got comfortable and said,"Well, A friend of the mayor is a friend of mine." The demons had a chuckle and then Gulvar said,"See, we know about your dark streak and we have an offer that we want to make you." Faith smiled at Gulvar and he kept talking,"We want to convert you into a hybrid, a demon and a slayer, we have aqquired the technology to take a demon's essensce and make you into a demon, which would make you completely evil." Faith thought about it for a second and said,"I am up for it." The three demons smiled and opened the door to the limo and said,"Good, we will start immediatly." Faith smiled as they escorted her into a underground lab.  
  
Faith immediatly recognized the place, it was the intiative base. Faith was guided into the operating chair by Gulvar and he said,"Now Faith, what we are going to do, is put you asleep, remove your soul and make you into a demon with powerful powers." Faith smiled and lay down. Klivar soon approached with a large black book and took candles. They drugged Faith to make her fall asleep. Klivar said,"Join Hands, let this soul out into the void, make her body empty and her soul be free." Gulvar was passed the book and he lite two of the candles and said,"With this flame, we ask the underworld, to provide the elite with a demon's essensce." Both candles flared up into two posts and a black mist in the form of a human being come out. Gulvar passed one candle to Cizar and the book and Cizar read,"Let the demon take this slayer and make her into a dark one, take her demons, take her." Cizar closed the book as Klivar passed around a knife, as they each dropped on drop of blood onto  
Faith's lifeless body and the black mist spoke,"I am Vladaria, demon of the underworld, this is the vessel?" The three demons nodded and she spoke,"She is a strong one, she is the slayer, my demon will make her one with the darkness and one with the devil." Klivar and Gulvar blew out the flames on the candles and the black mist slowly formed around Faith's lifeless body and soon absorbed into the skin of Faith. Klivar said,"It has worked!" Faith's eyes popped open and she said,"Mmmm, I never knew evil could feel this good." Faith got off the operating table and Klivar said,"My Queen, how do you feel?" Faith cracked her neck and smiled at the three demons. Gulvar went on one knee and said,"My Queen, your powers are at a full, now as a demon, you are unhurtable and faster than any slayer." Faith smiled and walked off into the night.  
  
Faith walked down the damp streets of Sunnydale looking for Buffy. Faith saw Buffy enter the Sunnydale Graveyard and Faith followed her. Faith said,"Well Well, if it isn't Buffy Summers." Buffy turned around and saw Faith still wearing black leather pants but something was different, Buffy said,"What are you doing back here Faith?" Faith laughed and quickly put Buffy in a chokehold and said,"Well first of all, I am not the small old Faith that I used to be, I am a demon now B, and you can't hurt me." Buffy tried to kick Faith but nothing happen. Faith laughed and said,"I always knew I was more powerful than you Buffy and now time for my fun." Faith pinned Buffy to the ground and said,"Now Buffy, how does it feel not to be the strongest slayer anymore?" Buffy grunted and tried to kick Faith again but it was to no avail. Faith said,"Nice Try, but I have always had a special place in my heart for you B, and you are know going to be my slave." Faith lowered her neck and bit  
Buffy's neck. Faith sucked the blood out of Buffy's jugular vien and did the ritual blood exchange. Faith laughed and thought, they never told me about this. Faith waited until Buffy woke up, which wasn't long. Faith said,"How do you feel B?" Buffy growled, her fangs fully exposed. Faith patted Buffy on the back and said,"Now my pet, time to show you off." Faith pointed towards the man walking down the street. Buffy got up and jumped the guy. Buffy cracked his neck and drained his blood. Buffy tossed the lifeless body into the park and went back to her master. Buffy said,"Tastey." Faith smiled at her pet and guided them towards the bronze. Faith grinned as they walked past the Leather Coupé and broke in. Faith came out, wearing a new pair of black leather pants, a tigher low cut black tank top and a pair of black leather high heels. Buffy slowly walked out wearing a white tight tank top, red leather pants and five inch black leather platform heels. Faith said,"So B, how do  
you feel?" Buffy smiled exposing her fangs and said,"Much Better." Faith smiled and they walked down the street near the bronze. Faith spotted Willow and Xander waiting to get in and sent Buffy to attack the man infront of them. Buffy jumped on the man pulling him down the ground and slowly drained his blood. Willow said,"Buffy?" Buffy looked at Willow, her fangs dripping in blood and her yellow eyes glowing and she said,"Yes, your next." Buffy walked back to Faith and Faith pointed back to Willow and said,"How do you like her?" Willow and Xander looked at Buffy licking the blood off her fingers and said,"What did you do to her?" Faith laughed and said,"Nothing, she is a hybrid of vampire and slayer, no soul and she is mine." Buffy pulled Faith in for a kiss and let Faith lick the rest of the blood off her fingers. Buffy said,"Well Red, I am sure going to miss your long research nights, but now I have a new friend, my Master and Will and Xander I've changed." Buffy growled  
and Faith and her went into the night's sky.  
  
Xander and Willow ran to Giles. Willow burst through the door and said,"Giles, something very very bad happened." Giles took off his glasses and Xander continued talking for Willow,"Faith is back as a Demon and she has a partner." Giles looked at Xander and Willow and said,"What?" Willow blurted out,"Faith is a demon and turned Buffy into some kind of hybrid, between a vampire and slayer, we saw her kill a innocent." Giles sat down and said,"That is impossible, it could never happen." Willow rubbed Giles back and Xander said,"So if Buffy is truely this hybrid, how bad can it get, we have killed vampires before, it can't be much harder." Giles looked at Xander and said,"Yes it can, see, Faith and Buffy are both hybrids, Faith with a demon and Buffy with a vampire, making them invincible againist stakes and holywater and even a gun shot, nothing can kill them." Willow and Xander looked Giles and he said,"We just have to keep our ground here." 


End file.
